War in Hevean
by The Girl With 4 Fears
Summary: After dying, Four will get to know his angel. He loves her as much as she loves her, and life couldn't be better without her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! Second Fanfic! Whoop whoop! So as you have read. This is called Heaven in Front Of Me. This story will all be told in Tobias's point of view!**

Life is a strange thing. It can bring pain, so hard we want to die.

When we are brought to this world. We cry, because we wish to inside our mother again. The cold air, makes us suffer. When your first tooth comes out, it hurts. When you fall down for the first time and break or sprain your leg. Or even scrape your knee, you are in pain. When you get your first bad grade, you might cry because the pain and thought of repeating your grade was miserable. When the person you were dating, suddenly breaks up with you for no good reason, the inside or 'your heart' is in pain, because you thought you loved them. When your mom dies when you were young, the pain of no longer having your mom is unbearable.

Life brings pain down .Hard.

And right now, I was standing with my best friend, looking at my mother's grave, in late spring.

"Four, come on. It's almost 3. We've been standing here for 2 hours."

"Zeke, give me 1 more minute, please." I say with no trace of emotion in my voice nor my face.

"Fine, I'll start the car." And starts walking to my right.

I'm not one of those guys who cry for the dead. The dead must be respected in anyway they left you. My religions says we must honor the dead by living our lives as peaceful as possible. I've always been a rebel. I'd never really followed the rules. Everyone says that my mom died of suicide, but she was actually murdered by Marcus Eaton. _ My Dad._

_**Flashback**_

"_Tobias, listen to me go hide in the closet. Don't come out, only if I tell you to, and BE quiet"_

"_Mom, I'm staying with you."_

"_No, Tobias go hide in the closet now."_

_Once the little kid has gone in the closet, the door has been barged open._

"_Evelyn, where the hell are you little piece of nothing?"_

_The woman, Evelyn stands straight and tall, and looks him in the eyes and says, "Marcus, you need to stop this. This is madness. Tobias doesn't deserve to live in a house like this. Anybody who abuses a 9 year old boy is –"_

_She is interrupted by Marcus's fist connecting with her nose. A sickening crack is heard, and blood is streaming down Evelyn's face. _

"_I AM THE AUTHORITY HERE. ANYTHING I SAY IS DONE."_

_Before he even gave Evelyn the chance to respond, Marcus takes out a knife from his back pocket and presses it to Evelyn's stomach and whispers, barely audible for the little boy to hear, "I know your little secret."_

_Marcus presses the blade, so deep that there is a fountain of blood is streaming out of Evelyn's stomach._

_The little boy cover's his mouth to avoid yelling to his dad to stop. His mother's instructions have been very clear._

_Evelyn, suddenly drops to the ground, all the life and possibly the blood drained out of her._

_**Flashback end**_

I remember perfectly everything.

Then I remember Zeke and the car.

"Oh shoot," I say to none in particular.

I get up and sprint to where Zeke parked his convertible jeep.

"Took you long enough, he said.

"At least your mom didn't die when you were 9,"I mumbled.

"Where are we going to eat breakfast bro?" Says Zeke.

"How about Starbucks?"

"Sure, but you're paying."

"Deal," I say shaking hands with him.

We arrive to Starbucks, because it's like 3 minutes from the town Cemetery.

When we get there, Zeke orders a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino, with a chocolate chip cookie.

I get a Caramel Frappuccino, and a Cheesecake Brownie. It all totals up to 10.50. I pay and tell them to keep the change.** (Go to to see what they ordered if you don't know what it is.)**

We try to find a place to sit, but the place is full today. Then Zeke sees his girlfriend waving to us to sit with them.

She's sitting with her friends, first her, Shauna, then Christina, her boyfriend Will, Marlene, her boyfriend, Uriah, Zeke's brother, and a lonely sitting girl at the back of their booth.

We walk to their table. Once we get there, Zeke says, hey Shauna, hey everyone.

Everyone says Hi, except the girl. She has beautiful blonde hair, once I get close to her. Zeke then sits next to Shauna, and they start taking. I sit next to the girl, who I then see is drawing a picture of 5 symbols, a fire, two hands, an eye, scales, and a tree, all surrounded by theses thick lines and very small ovals.

"Nice drawing I finally I finally say. She looks up at me and blushes when she sees me. She has beautiful blue grey eyes, and looks adorable when she blushes.

"Thank you," she says.

"Four, I say, extending my hand.

"Tris," she says.

"So what did you order?" I ask her tying to start a polite conversation.

"I got," she says closing her sketchbook. "A Strawberry Smoothie and a Berry Croissant Blossom. You?"

"A Caramel Frappuccino and a Cheesecake Brownie. You like to hang out here?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you?"

"Not really. Sometimes girls throw themselves at me wherever I go. I'm surprised no one has thrown themselves at me yet."

"I'm not going to throw myself at you."She says with politeness. "I like you as a friend, since we just met each other."

"Me, too. You are really nice." I say. She blushes.

We spend the rest of the morning talking and getting to know each other.

Tris is a shy girl. But when you start talking to her, she starts opening up. She is 18, just graduated from high school like me .Her favorite color is Black. She loves to draw. Her favorite song is Astronaut by Simple Plan. She thinks the song described her past perfectly. Her favorite Book is The Fault in Our Stars and Divergent Series. She is also a bookworm when it comes to reading for fun. She is very polite, since she was raised with no or little money, and she values everything she has. Pretty soon its noon, and Christina is literally about to drag her to go shopping.

When Christina is not looking, she slips her number at me. The note says:

_Call me at 4:30. I'm usually get home at that time_ :)

_(872)664-4610 _

I look up at her and smile. She flashes me a quick smile that Christina can't see while she is motioning her to follow her. She waves to me goodbye, and so do I.

Once they all leave, Zeke and I finally leave.

"So you were enjoying your time with Tris, huh?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, she gave me her number to call her later," I say and hold the number out for Zeke to see.

"So, you are finally going to get a girlfriend, eh?"

"Maybe but for now, we are just friends." I say.

Before Zeke could respond, there is a light breeze that passes over us, and the little paper that Zeke was holding, slips out of his hands and into the middle of the street.

"Shoot," I mumble to myself and look at the street. No car is passing by, so I quickly run to the street and grab the little piece of paper.

Once I'm turning around to walk back to Zeke. Zeke yells, "FOUR, WATCH OUT!"

I turn around and hear a honk. Then everything turns black.

**What do you think? Please review. I'll try to update as much as possible. Check out my other story, Life is Not Perfect. :) First 5 reviewers get a shout out!**


	2. Heaven

**Thank You to EVERYONE who reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated, but I really needed Ideas. Divergentlover523 gave me an awesome idea! So the story based on her idea! Enjoy!**

I wake up to a light. Not bright, but not dull. Perfect.

"Tobias." Says a voice so familiar, so soothing, so…

"Mom?" I say.

Suddenly she appears dressed in a beautiful white gown. She is the same as I last saw her. Chocolate brown hair, and bright eyes.

"Where am I?"

"My dear boy, you are in Heaven. And by the looks of it, you have an Angel. The Angel with the most beautiful soul the world has ever seen."

"Who," I ask?"

She just smiles, and extends her arms. "First, let me embrace you my dear boy. You grew up so lonely, so miserable. Let me help you recover."

So I step into her embrace. I instantly feel all her motherly love.

I stand a good foot above her, so she murmurs into my chest.

"Oh how I missed you Tobias."

"I missed you too." I whisper.

"Let us not get too into greetings. This is your new home my dear. Let me show you around."

"Wait is this my new home, does that mean I'm…"

I can't continue on, afraid of my mother's answer will be.

"Yes," she says with a sigh.

"What about Tris, Zeke, and all my other friends."

"You can watch over them. But now is not the time. Come, we must not busy ourselves with our past, but with the present." She turns around and smiles quickly, but I don't know why.

She leads me into all the different eras of 'above'.

Watching, Peace, Greet, and finally, Home.

Watching is the area where you watch for the ones still on Earth.

Peace is the area where you go when you need peace.

Greet is where you meet the newly dead ones and help them. I just came from there.

Home is where you will live the rest of your 'life' up here.

"Here is your home." My mother says, revealing a home.

It's painted a chocolate brown, and it has grass surrounding it.

It's a beautiful home.

"Wow," I say.

"Indeed." Says my mother.

"Tobias it's time for you to meet someone."

"Who"

"See for yourself." And with that, she turns to the side and a very familiar face comes to view.

Beautiful grey blue eyes, gorgeous blonde hair, and majestic pearl white wings on her back come to view.

"Tris?" I say astonished.

"Hello Tobias."


	3. help

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I really need support right now. I don't want to use names, so here is the cast:**

**Me: Ela**

**Juan: Boy #1**

**Toby: Boy #2**

**Peter: Boy #3**

**Alex: Friend #1**

**Ty: Friend #2**

**Glory: Friend #3**

**Miss. Salazar: Teacher**

**So I'm not bee updating as much because basically, I'm sad all the time. Middle school is HARD!**

**This is the Story:**

**So Ela just entered school and she was pissed off at Peter because he wanted to go out with her, and she NEVER wanted date. So on the second Day, Juan made fun of her that she was uglier than those weird pictures of kids the counselor makes. He said, those are uglier than you. She said, I know without even realizing it.**

**Then she said WAIT, WHAT?!**

**And then Juan started laughing at her with Peter and another boy. So she started bad things about herself. She always knew she was ugly.**

**On that same day, she got on the bus, and one of her old classmates. Didn't say a word to her, but her sat down on the seat next to her. He started talking to the people behind him. In the old days, he would complain to her that she is weird, but pretty smart too, and that made her feel sane, because she was probably the weirdest person in the whole school.**

**He never even looked at her. Ela felt depressed. First they call her ugly, then then one of the few people she knows on the bus ignores her. She then starts silently crying. When his stop comes, he doesn't even say goodbye to her, or at the least playfully hit her as he used to almost every day :( What Next?!**

**The next day, they called her an alien. Toby told her friend she was crying n the bus. HE TOLD HER FRIENDS, but he didn't even bother with a simple question on the bus called, "What's wrong Ela?"**

**When she got home, she stayed up late and when she and her dad were the only ones awake, she silently cried, she cried her tears out, her feelings, her tears since her classmates started this in Pre k**

**It was almost 10 years like that. She suddenly felt really depressed. She wanted to die, SO BAD.**

**She was probably ugly, almost no one in her class talks to her, the only person who talks to her every day without condition, is her teacher, Mrs. Salazar. She was really nice. So she tried to be really nice and happy, around her**

**Today, Ela was confronted by her friends to see why she was acting like that. They felt bad for her. But she HATES pity. Her friend Alex, told her she needed help. She told her the story on how she used to get help in 3****rd**** grade. She wasn't happy about that either.**

**In the begging of today's recces, around 12:15, Peter came up to her and said, are you are you a ghost Ela?**

**She just walked away, biting her lip, gripping her hands, clutching her pants, trying so hard not to cry. She went over to Ty who called her who was with Glory, and two other friends named Sam and Cindy.**

**They said nothing to her, they just got her out of that situation.**

**Then she walked lonely to the grass, where almost everyone was. No one, not even her friends bothered to stay behind to go with her.**

**That's my story. Alex says I'm depressed. I don't know, what do you think?**

**PLEASE help me with my life and story. They are depending on your reviews please…**

**If you don't believe me, I'll ask Alex, who has an account her on to help you answer questions. her for her username. But, please HELP ME**

**Thank You for reading, my new readers and loyal Fans**

**:)**


	4. She

**HEY GUYS I'm NOT DEPRESSED ANYMORE!**

**You guys are wonderful people. I am forever in your deubt. Who got the Divergent DVD?! If so review what you think, and might be shouted out!**

**These are the people who helped me. **

**Alexdamarkiplite**

**444EDEN444**

**Beliver1167**

**Trisaba Daph Ride**

**Someone the World Forgot**

**And C, for being the first one to comfort me. And Yes, I am Ela.**

**Well, on to the story.**

"How do you know my name?"

"There are no secrets here, let me show you around the house. There is someone inside there that you will love to meet."

She starts walking to the house that they gave me here.

"Check your pockets Tobias," she says as we near the door.

I find a key, and I approach the door. It fits perfectly.

_Wow how is everything so perfect here?!_

"Go to your room, Tobias. There is someone you really want to see there."

Tris said with a smile. I kept thinking to myself, I have just met her and I'm in love with her. SMOOTH…

I go up to the second floor, and open the door that most likely that is my room, the middle one.

I open the door, and she turns around.

Dark blue eyes, almost as dark as mine, but slightly lighter. Light brown hair, wearing a grey beanie, white shirt, black shorts, a cardigan, grey Vans, and a studded grey belt. **(Picture in profile)**Why does she look so familiar? I remember someone whom I was really close to. Someone who was so close to me, who loved grey, and always had, since she was old enough to speak.

Then I remember. The person who I spent every day with, the good and bad days. The person who was there for me until she was taken from me, by Marcus and my mother.

I'm about to speak her actual name, but I want to make sure. I can't keep the happiness from bubbling madly in my gut, hoping this is actually her.

"Ellie?"

She actually looks at me this time, not at the wall next to me.

When I actually said her name, she starts to have tears in her eyes.

She stands up from the bed. I don't care what color or design it is, I just care about her, slowly walking towards me. She had always been slower than me, also shorter than me. Her light brown hair slightly bouncing in her curls.

She stands in front of me, and extends an arm towards my check.

I don't flinch. She touches my cheek, and when she does, the same thing goes through my head, over and over again.

_She's here, she's alright,_

She keeps looking into my eyes, searching for anything to tell her this is just a dream, or so I think.

She pulls her hand away from my cheek, I instantly regret her pulling her hand away, I felt warm. Now my whole body feels cold and stiff.

She looks at me with determination in her eyes.

"How old am I, when did I die, and what is my real name," she says with tears threatening to spill over.

She knows I know the answers, but she's trying to make sure. I know her too well.

"You must be 20 right now, you died April 2, 2000 at age of 6, and your real name is Daniela.** (SHHHHHH!)**

She looks at me one more time, looking for signs of me lying or making things up.

She gives up. She is on the verge of crying. She had always been sensible, but she acted strong. She learned that from me.

She runs over to me, buries he face in my chest and cries, cries all the tears she was holding in since I said her nickname.

I wrap my hands around her. Hugging her, trying not to cry myself.

"Tobias, I've missed you so much." She manages to choke out after what seems like hours crying.

"Me to Ellie, me too."

She continues crying onto me. I let a few tears spill myself.

I burry my head in her hair, smelling her hair. It smells just as I remember, Strawberries with a hint of peppermint.

"I missed you too Ellie, I've missed you too."

**What do you think?**

**Yay for new chapter!**

**Review, PLEASE?**

**Questions:**

**Who is Daniela or Ellie?**

**Should she be Ellie or Daniela thought the story?**

**Who is she to Tobias?**

**Think very carefully. First person with an account on Fan fiction that reviews the right answer will be sent a PM with the plot of this story.**

**Ciao!**


	5. Songs and Her

**Wasp homies! Idk I don't know what homies mean…**

**Divergent1315 you won the competition, feel free to PM me when you are really desperate in what is going to happen later on. If you want to know anything at all, PM me :)**

**Someone the World Forgot and Lynda Loyde got 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** place, you guys can also share the number one prize, so PM me when you really need to know something on the story, some as Divergent1315. :)**

**The rest of you guys, you have one more chance to win. The question will be at the end of the chapter :)**

**OMG, I forgot to post the picture. I swear this time it will be on my profile. I swear on Tobias!**

She finally stopped crying. She left my shirt all wet, but I don't care. I am finally reunited with my sister, that's all that matters, that we are finally reunited with my mom, except Marcus. I know he's going to hell. He has to, and he will. But for now, we are all at peace.

"Sorry Toby."

""Its fine Ellie"

She smiles. "I missed it when you called me that."

"You liked it when I listen to you sing. You always had a nice voice."

"Hey,"she says playfully slapping my arm, "I got better."

"I know you did."

"So you like her."

"Who?" I ask

"Tris"

I blush. " I Don't" I stutter. I mentally slap myself.

"Come on Tobias. You and I know you like her."

"Fine, I do, she is the most talented person I had ever seen. The most beautiful, graceful, and perfect girl I have ever seen. Not like those girls who throw themselves at me."

Ellie snickers, and points behind me. I instantly know who it is. _Shit_

"You know, I feel that way about you too Tobias."

My name. She actually said my name, and it sounded perfect in her mouth. Like we were made for each other.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." Ellie says as she slips out the door. She slips a wink at Tris while she thinks I'm not watching, _yeah right._

Once she slips out the door, I awkwardly scratch my neck.

"So you actually feel that way for me to?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Yeah,"she says.

"For a while now."

"Wait, for a while now?"

"Well, since I saw you at Starbucks."

"In that case, do you want to see Ellie and me sing?"

"Why not?" I say. I am actually excited to see them sing. Like I said earlier, Ellie was a very good singer, even for a kindergartener, and I'm kinda excited to see Tris sing. At the café, she said she sung pretty well.

Tris leads me to my third floor, where there are 4 doors. Tris says they are for drawing, training, singing, and a blank room for me to do anything that I want with it.

She opens the third room, and there stands Ellie, with gray headphones with blue accents, listening to something, and moving something's.

Ellie looks up at us, clearly confused why we didn't talk longer.

"She takes off her beats and looks at me.

"I have a feeling that you wanted to hear me and Tris sing, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I say.

"Nothing." She responds.

"Ellie how about you do FFY, and I'll do E?" Tris says.

"Sure. Why not?" Ellie says, clearly excited.

"Sit there." Ellie says motioning to the chair outside the little box room, where she would probably sing.

"Ready Tris?"

"Ready," she says.

Ellie continues moving things I have no idea about. She then grabs her Beats, runs into the room, before the song starts, connects her headphones to something, and then I hear music blaring from speakers that I have no idea where they are, and then my little sis starts singing.

Ellie

We live in our own world  
We feel the weight that we create  
Whoever knows what's real  
Turn your backs to appreciate

And the day's gonna come  
And the day's gonna come  
And the day's gonna come  
When you decide who you'll become

I know you know it  
You know it  
But you can't choose who's inside  
But if you just show it  
Let me know it  
Then I'll fight for you tonight

I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight

We take each other's flaws  
We know the way to use it all  
The world can't turn enough  
It never changes up for us

And the day's gonna come  
And the day's gonna come  
And the day's gonna come  
When you decide who you'll become

I know you know it  
You know it  
But you can't choose who's inside  
If you just show it  
Let me know it  
Then I'll fight for you tonight

I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight

Keep on fighting  
Keep on fighting, yeah  
can't stop this time  
till it, till it comes back

Tris

You don't have to fight no more  
This is my war  
Pull out my sword  
Back up, I'm strapped up  
I got this, I promise  
I think this is what they make back up for  
This is my score  
Let me put something on the board  
Your hand-me-down handicap secondhand trouble  
That you try to juggle  
You need a hand, hand me that  
I'll hold the duffel, you shovel  
I love you like blood do  
See you shall scuffle, in triumph I'll beat and you'll miss  
Now wipe out your sandy bag  
Sure, we fall but standing back to back  
I can't evacuate you in this situation  
Tie your shoelace, I fall behind  
You wait for, it's your boy  
Got your fort, nevermore  
Relax your poor bruised body are relax war

Ellie

I know you know it  
You know it  
But you can't choose who's inside  
If you just show it  
Let me know it  
Then I'll fight for you tonight

I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight

When Ellie comes out of the room, along with Tris. I clap for them. They both blush really red, if that was possible.

"Great, now Tris's turn." Ellie says.

"Um, wait no, umm."

"Come on, you sing even more beautiful than me. Come on Tris." Ellie whines.

"Fine," she says giving up.

She goes into the little room, and puts on her Beats. They are black with blue and gray accents.

Ellie moves some things on the humongous keypad thing she moved earlier.

"This is going to be good, she says to no one in particular.

The music starts, and Tris starts singing.

Eyes make their peace in difficulties with wounded lips and salted cheeks.  
And finally we step to leave to the departure lounge of disbelief.

And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time.  
And I'll be leaving in the morning come the white wine bitter sunlight.

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time before daylight.

And the canyon underneath the trees  
Behind the dark sky you looked at me.  
I fell for you like autumn leaves  
Never faded evergreen

And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time  
'Cause I'll be leaving in the morning come to the white wine bitter sunlight

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time.

I can't face, now everything has changed  
I just wanna be by your side  
Here's hoping we collide  
Here's hoping we collide  
Here's hoping we collide

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I wanna make the best of what is left hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time  
Wanna hear your beating heart tonight.

I am in total shock. Her voice was so beautiful, so unreal, and so impossible to sing. I never heard someone sing so beautiful.

I hear giggling, and look at Ellie. She is laughing at the sight of my face.

Wow, I am that shocked.

I turn to Ellie for answers. Because she already saw this coming, she responds, "Yeah, she has always been like that. I don't know why,"

Tris comes out of the room, and blushes really red, she would have put tomato sauce to shame.

Ellie and I start clapping. As if it was possible, she turned a deeper shade of red.

"Um thanks," Tris says, and quickly rushes out of the room.

"She's probably at the roof. She goes there when she is really embarrassed, or angry, or sad."

"Um, how do I get to the roof?"

"There's a ladder that leads up there. It's outside."

"Thanks." I say, and go find Tris.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**What do you think?**

**So the question is for those who didn't win last time here it is.**

**Sorry people who won last time, you can't participate. Don't be selfish: P**

**The question is:**

**What two songs did Ellie and Tris sing.**

**Bonus Question:**

**What other songs should I put in the story?**

**To win, you must answer the first question.**

**For the rest of you 10's, you may answer the bonus question, but there won't be a prize. Sorry :(**

**Please review, the story depends on it! :)**


	6. The Story of My Life

**Was sup 10's!**

**I'm too lazy to write who reviewed. SO THANK YOU!**

**If you haven't noticed, I love capitalizing things, and using exclamation points.**

**A special thanks to you who gave me character ideas. You know who you are…**

**Don't get selfish I didn't ask you wonderful people for ideas. STOP BEING SELFISH OR NO MOE CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

**JK, I would never do that to you guys. This is just gonna be a filler, so ENJOY!**

I go up to the roof. She sitting there. She let her wings expand. She's looking at the sunset while hugging her knees. She looks deep in thought, so I go as quietly as I can to sit next to her. Thank god that I didn't make noise. I sit down next to her.

Just as I sit down, she looks at me and says, "Who are you Tobias Eaton?"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me that earlier."

"Sorry," She says. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"It's fine," I say with a slight chuckle. She is so kind, even though she probably doesn't know it.

"So you wanna know my life story?"

"If you don't want to, it's just that-"

I interrupt her." I never trusted someone more than you in my life, besides my mother and sister."

"Wow," she says, clearly astonished.

_I was born in New York City. I moved to Chicago when I was 3. By then, my mother was pregnant with my sister Daniela, or as I call her, Ellie. Ellie died because my father betted that she was going to be a boy. He lost, so his gang killed her. We hid for four years. Then the gang found us, and killed Ellie. That's where I got my nickname, Four. I only knew my sister for four years, and I broke 4 punching bags when I was 11. I was pretty strong back then, but I was homeschooled, I only went to public school since I was a freshman. My dad then started beating my mom for not having a boy. I tried stopping him once, but that resulted in me getting beat by him. I was just in kinder garden. When I was in third grade, my dad came home drunker than ever, and killed my mom, by slicing a blade through her stomach. I never knew why._

_My mom died, my sister died. My life has been pretty traumatic with an abusive father. At school, the girls threw themselves at me because everyone saw me as 'the hottest guy in Chicago'. I graduated, and got a job at McDonalds. I met my best Friends Zeke there and also the gang. I was on my sixth day to work, when I met you. I died getting hit by a bus, getting your drawing and number you gave me in the café. That's my life story until now_

I finished, and I looked at her. She was looking at me like I was the bravest man in the world. She didn't look at me as I expected as, a kicked puppy.

"Wow," she said after an awkward pause. "You are the bravest man in heaven."

"No I'm not. I'm just a-

"Have you heard my story?" She said interrupting me.

"No but-"

"Then listen." She said cutting me off once again.

"Since you don't know really anything about me, then I'll have to give a little more detail than you."

"Okay then." I said.

_My name is Tris Prior. I am 22 years old. My mother is Natalie Wright. My dad is Andrew Prior. My mother was a mortal or human. My father was an Angel. As angels, we are allowed to visit people only if you are really close to them. My dad was my mother's best friend when they were little. He was shot with a gun by a police man. The police man shot him just because he forgot to say thank you. They were in high school. He was about to ask my mother to become his girlfriend. My mother found out and was depressed. He was allowed to visit her for a week, since angels bring peace and relief to loved ones._

_In that week, my mother got pregnant with me. She found out when I was only weeks old, and my father left about 3 weeks before that. I am the first angel human child in existence. I was born in April, the day the flowers started blooming, or so said my mom and dad. That day was April 2, two years before your sister died._

_Since I was half mortal, half human, I was raised by my mother. I was always the good child. My younger brother, Caleb, was always locked up in his room, studying or doing his nerdy stuff. My younger twin siblings, Marlynn and Tori were the trouble makers of the family. Marlynn and Tori were always pulling pranks on everyone, except me. I was the only one who understood them. They were always polite to me, sometimes my mother, since my mother loved their pranks. My mom felt that children deserve to be young, wild, and free._

_Caleb, Marlynn, and Tori's dad was a business man named David. He was mean to me because he knew my father was Andrew, but he didn't know my dad was half angel. He never brought me gifts when he came back from trips. He bought my brother and sisters fancy cars and fancy toys, while he bought me cheap things. He hated me so much that one day, he said to my mother that he was going to take a bonding day with me. My mom let him. He took me all the way to Indianapolis, so far away, I actually thought we were going to have fun._

_He bought me to this cheap motel. Rented a room, and we went there. By the time we got to the room, the day was about to end. So instead of letting me go to bed, he unbuckled his belt, and started hitting me with it. By the time he stopped, I was covered in more blood than I ever saw in my life. I started crying, but when it looked like it was finally going to stop, he went to his backpack, took out a knife, and started slicing my back, my legs, my arms, anything he could get the knife. He had tied a gag to my mouth, so my screams of pain were muffled by it. When he finally stopped, I was about to pass out. He let me pass out. _

_I woke up that morning, I felt horrible. Then I realized, I was naked. He had hated me so much to rape me._

_I went to the shower and I looked at my back through the mirror. They were faded to pink scars. Big scars, but pink, as if I was sleeping for months. But that wasn't since the day on my phone was one day after the events of that last night._

_David came home, and literally dragged me to his car. He tossed me into it, then he got into the driver's seat, and drove off to Chicago._

_When we came home, it was really late, and so he tossed me into my room and did what he did last night to me. I was so much pain. I was the worst feeling. He forced me to do things to him. I was so traumatic since that night, I didn't eat or talk to him since that night. He did the same things to me once a week. I had bought birth control pills in case that time of month came._

_My mom suddenly knew something was wrong when I forgot to say a fake welcome home to my dad when he came home. He slapped me in front of my mother. He acted like nothing happened and casually walked up to his room. My mother then packed our bags and took us to live with her sister, my Aunt Clarissa, and her husband Amar, and my two cousins, Amari and Milo. Milo. Milo was like Caleb and Amari was a badass girl, who had the biggest heart on the inside._

_My mom took me into the backyard while everyone was talking. She made me tell her everything about David. She told me that I was half angel, and explained everything about me. She then sent me off with me off to live with my father. He taught me how to be an angel, and how to go back to Earth in Mortal form, he taught me things about myself that I never knew. I transformed from and back to Earth in the next eleven years. When I turned 20, I was allowed to become an angel to protect those I love, and was given two years to live mortal. On my last day, I met you. Now I can go to earth and back without problem."_

She finished and I stood there with awe. She was the bravest woman in the whole universe. Then I did an unexpected thing. I kissed her.

**Yay, Fluff, I love fluff!**

**So what do you think?**

**PLEASE Review!**

**I'm counting on You!**


	7. Hey

**Hey guys…**

**I would love to update, but I'm going through some tough times.**

**One of my best friends in the whole wide world (Alex) has betrayed me. I feel like a hole was ripped into my chest. I feel terrible. When someone aka Peter,(Remember from my other AU) Told me a bunch of stiff that she told him about me. I feel dead inside. I'm NOT depressed again, I swear on Veronica Roth. (No offence) So I'm gonna take a few weeks off. **

**If you are reading this Alex, you are gonna work hard to regain my trust. Also, Hector said that you lost the necklace. And I thought you were really my friend.**

**So I'll explain all the things that happened in only the things you need to know.**

**Peter was talking to me in the cafeteria. We were chatting. Then he said that it slipped, but that Alex didn't want to be my friend, that I was weird, and other hurtful things. She told P but she didn't tell me.(PANSYCAKE!) I cried, in front of about 60- 70 kids in the cafeteria, all my grade. It was just a cry, a normal one, then outside it turned into a sob, and people were all around me trying to figure out why I was crying. My art teacher then sent me out to my teacher and talked to P. The teacher said a lot of helpful things to me. (THANK YOU !) And I felt better. Juan, my mano, (we both have the same last name) was being normal after my mild depression, last time, and was there for me. I am forever grateful to those who helped me. But my life is taking a turn.**

**My roller coaster is going down my friend (TFiOS)**

**Guys please tell me what to do. I'm a young tween with a weird attitude and super short hair. I get home around 3, and keep checking for reviews around 9. So help me out. Would you could you?**

**Thank for all my TRUE supporters who always leave a review for all my chapters. May the cake be with you (XD)**

**~Ela**


	8. MURDER!, Just Kidding :)

**Hello, again. I believe this is my second author's note day, and it's REALLY late her, and I have school tomorrow :(**

**PETER LIED. **

**I AM GOING TO GET A SPORK AND STAB HIM I DON'T CARE WHERE, AND I DON'T CARE WHEN,**

**I WILL KICK HIM SOMEDAY WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE.**

**I hate him because he has the same name as Peter in the Divergent Trilogy, and he is a liar just like him. He said he was trying to protect me, yeah right.**

**Who is the one who kept asking me out, just so he can date someone, not because he likes me (or so I observe, and he even said it!)**

**May the cake NEVER be with him! :(**

**I may murder him…**

**JK, But I am REALLY mad at him.**

**Peace out 10's! :)**

**~Ela**


	9. Special

**Wassup 10's!**

**So, I'm **

**1) Bored**

**2) I miss you guys**

**3) My brain is working full time on ideas**

**4) I have learned to deal with the shit life gives you **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

It was smooth, peaceful, nice, and to sum it up, AWESOME!

She looked at me, not with anger, hate, or shocked, just bushiness and maybe love? Girls are just REALLY hard to read.

She looks down at her legs. She isn't wearing what she was wearing at Starbucks. Now she's wearing blue jeans, dark washed blue converse, a white worn tank top peeking under her grey sweatshirt. Not that I care, but I realize that I'm not in the outfit I was wearing at Starbucks too. I'm wearing a black and grey sweatshirt, jeans, and my usual black converse.

I look back at her, I now turn to look at her majestic wings. Beautiful, white as pearls, and as radiant as diamonds. My sis has brown winds, as brown and beautiful as caramel.

"Tris," I finally say after maybe forever. The sky had just turned dark, and stars were peeking out.

She looks at me. Once again I can't read her face.

Before she can answer, Ellie bust through the roof, how can she do that?

"Trissy, Trissy, Toby, Toby," She said jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked

"What's Up Ellie?" Said Tris. She just sounds like nothing just happened. She is REALLY good at hiding her feelings and emotions.

"Mom decided to host a dinner tomorrow night to celebrate Toby coming!"

"Shit," I said. I suddenly felt a huge stab of pain in my gut, like someone somehow stabbed a knife through my side, but a million times worse. Like the knife was dipped in acid. Just as fast as the pain came, it went.

Good thing that no one noticed.

"Mom wants to make it really formal because no reason, and we are all supposed to bring dates."

"Seriously?!" I said. Tris's mouth hung open.

"Yeah, I'm going with my boyfriend, Ansel."

I immediately stiffen. I just came here, and my sister did NOT tell me she had a boyfriend.

"Don't worry." She tells me. "You will meet him tomorrow at dinner." She says with a smile. I immediately relax.

"Oh, Tris, my mom and your mom requested that you and Toby should go together."

We both stiffen.

Shit.

Holy Shit.

**What's up?**

**Sorry person who won the last competition. I forgot to post your prize. You have the same prize as the other people who won.**

**Sorry this is SO short :(**

**I'll probably update again today :)**

**So who's POV should I do next?**

**Outfits in my polyvore.**

**Review PLEASE!**

**And may the cake be with you :)**

**Thank you **

**~Ela **


	10. Filler Chapter

**Hihihihihihihihihihhihihihihihihihihi!**

**Congratulations if you read all those hi's!**

**50 REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**So I posted Ellie's picture on my profile and by the looks of it, she and Toby look really related, which they are not. So check her out in my profile and tell me what you think :)**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Roth's Amazing Divergent.**

**DEAL WITH IT!  
**"Um…Tris…Will you go to my mother's dinner with me?" I ask awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

Her face fills with only one emotion.

Happiness.

I am the happiest man in heaven.

**Tris P.O.V**

Oh my god.

Is this real?

Did the man I just fell in love with just asked me out on a kinda date?

Holy Cake...

What will I wear?  
What am I going to do?

Oh may the gods be with me.

"Yes." I say with a smile. I am the happiest woman in heave.

Ellie beams with excitement.

Tobias grins like he just won the lottery. I'm SO happy!

**So I don't have school tomorrow and today, So I'M FREE!**

**I will put Ellie's picture on my profile, also her boyfriend. I am going to change his name to Tyler, because Tyler and Ellie sound MUCH better than Ansel (Is that how you spell his name?) and Ellie. So Ellie's boyfriend is named Tyler!**

**I'm updating next a chapter on all about Ellie's life. I believe that you guys are dying to learn about her :)**


	11. Ellie's Story

**To; Cheyanne a reviewer**

**First of all thank you for reviewing.**

**Second, I like feedback, but what you said offended me a lot.**

**EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT. IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT THAT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING READING MY STORY. GO FUCK A TREE IF YOU DISSAGEE. IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT THAT EVERYONE IS DIFFERET IN THEIR OWN UNIQUE WAY, THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING READING DIVERGENT TRIOLOGY FANFICTIONS? YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL DIVERGENT FANGIRLS. GO FUCK A TREE.**

**Thank You. This will go public weather you like it or not. Once again go fuck a tree.**

**Oh and FYI, I do.**

**Sincerely, Ela**

**HERE'S ELLIE'S STORY!**

**Ellie P.O.V**

My name is Daniela "Ellie" Kimberly Eaton

On the morning of April 22, I was born.

Toby was 2. Mom told me that he was scarred of me. When he first was me, he thought I was an alien invasion trying to take over Mom and Dad's brains. But over time he began to love and care for me like the big softie he is inside for me :)

My dad gambled with his buddies that I would be a boy and that he lost, I would be killed. My mother knew that I was a boy because it felt very similar to my brother. I was born a girl. My father worried for us, and took us to Chicago. We hid there for 4 years.

During those 4 years, my parents let me go to public school. Teachers were just notified that I was very unaware of the dangers of the world, so was to be kept on watch at all times. Someone when with me to everywhere. To the bathroom, to lunch, EVERYWHERE. I only felt safe and sound when Toby walked with me to and from school. He would tell me about him and his buddy Zeke, how they made a sandcastle, how they played a prank on Eric, oh how they didn't do their homework and the teacher just let them off. I was fascinated by him. He was the perfect big brother.

On Sunday, April 2, 2000 I was playing outside in our little closed patio. I was playing with my friend Allie, who just moved next door with my dolls who were named Unicorn Princess and pooie (HEY! I was 4). Allie went and excused herself to get a glass of water. She told me that she would go so fast that when I counted to 10, she would be back. So I counted, 1, nothing. 2, I heard a door open. 3, something clicking. 4, more creaking. 5, a sound like a pin dropping. 6, a man standed right in front of me. 7, he smiled evilly like the maniac he was. 8, he aimed his gun at me. 9, he said "bye bye sweetie." 10, BAM!

I had my funeral 4 days later, (that's somewhere else my brother got his name).

**(Ellie's and her family's funeral outfits will be posted in my profile.)**

I wore a little poufy black dress with a big red flower at the waist, and these Mary Jane's with a red heel.

My brother cried the most. He bought my dolls with him and tried to play with me. Told me he'd buy all the ice cream with sprinkles and cherries and all I wanted. He'd told me he'd do all my homework for me. That he would be a better brother. He'd do anything for me to come back.

My mom just stood there crying.

My dad did nothing just stared.

I came up here. I watched my body being lowered into the ground.

I watched my brother get beat. I watched my mother get killed.

I saw so much things.

When I met Tris, she was the older sister I never had.

I met Tyler, just a year before Toby died.

He was lost, confused, scarred.

I love him.

God I love him.

When my brother died, I was shocked, and I started to remember the past.

I found myself sitting in his room one day.

And there he entered.

My life is complete again.

And this is my story


End file.
